Overshadowed
by spoiled princez
Summary: The day for couples in love, happy singles, and even for those bitter in love - she just had to be born on that very same day. Birthday fic. Oneshot.


**First of all, a belated Happy Birthday to our beloved idol, Momo Kisaragi~!**

**Oh, and uh, belated Happy Hearts Day too ;)**

**Another late birthday fic, I'm so sorry for that. The computer found it the right time to get broken. **

**Anyway, please enjoy~**

* * *

As always, she was the center of attention.  
And once again, it's not how she expected it to be.

You'd think a super famous idol like her could get some downtime as her fanbase celebrates her birthday with her.

This could've also been her first time to celebrate her birthday with real friends, but instead she's been holed up in her hotel room right after all those rehearsals, recordings, and meetings for days now.

With the release of her new album, and its inevitable rise to the charts, a Valentine's Day concert was scheduled.

And so, she'd barely opened her eyes this morning when she was whisked away to rehearsals. No time to whine or complain either, because everything's recorded for the behind-the-scenes footage.

Ene would appear on her phone from time to time that day to keep her company, and most especially to assure her that they would all come to see her perform. But that only prompted Momo to sigh deeply more often than usual.

Love, sweet or bitter, wonderful or heartbreaking, is one of the most salable concepts. Romantic love, that is. Which is what her whole album is about.

And to be completely honest, she can't relate to any of the songs (quite a jab at her being loveless).

But Momo was nothing but a business commodity. It didn't matter if she was exhausted - well okay, this matters a lot - or if she feels unmotivated. No matter what, the public has to see her smiling and as bubbly as ever. She has to work for the fans' (and non-fans') happiness and entertainment, the illusion of momentarily dissolving their worries and concerns away through her music. All business.

Even on her own birthday. Do her own talent agency, fellow celebrities, or even just her manager remember this is her special day too? Does it matter?

A few minutes into the show, she was sweating like crazy. Hyperventilating, even. She'd never felt so nervous before, never felt so disconnected with her songs.

But the image of those eight significant people who should all be standing and cheering among the crowd right now eased her nerves bit by bit. She's going to get through with this, even if it's just for them.

As the smoke and pyrotechnics died down, she started singing, the stage lift propelling her up to view.

Even without the surging emotions she was supposed to feel while singing, Momo did her best with each performance, not once relying on her Eyes to do the trick to still pull the audience in.

The whole time, she catches a glimpse of the Dan, far too familiar enough already for her to so easily spot them from up onstage. And each time she does, she'd get seized by this longing. It's been a month now since they've seen and hung out with them, and the fact that she still needs to attend the fansigning and entertain the VIPs after this tiring concert only made her more anxious. Luckily enough, she never faltered with her words nor trip over the wires.

She really wanted to thank them for coming and for everything else, but there was no song in the lineup that would fit that category.

Until she finished the supposedly last song, when a familiar beat sounded through the speakers, bewildering the band up on stage with her.

Momo smiled and started singing one of her brother's masterpieces (at least to her, though she'd never admit that out loud), which is also actually a song about love.

Love for friends, which could evolve into a deeper one as you start to consider them more like a family.

She'd once proposed it but was rejected because of the irrelevance to the album theme, yet now it became possible to be heard by the public through a certain virus' tweaks with the sound system.

She then saw her fans' unwavering, if not increased, appreciative smiles and louder cheers, and Momo could only wait until the end of the show to look at her manager as if to say 'I told you so.'

But right now, she sang with all her heart for the first time in a long time, not once breaking eye contact with her friends. They knew it'd make her happy to be able to sing for them, so they made a way for her to do so. It was like a gift, their way of saying "Happy Birthday" from afar.

"Thank you," she breathed out in the end, more so to them than to all the other fans gathered there.

The lyrics weren't enough, she knew. There's so much more things to say, so much more stuff to catch up with them. So much lost time she wanted to make up to. And so much of this happiness and gratitude that she can't actually put into words.

There's still lots of work to do afterwards, and despite her exhaustion, she couldn't be more excited.

Just a little more, and she'd be able to be with them again. Besides, she did give them backstage passes, didn't she?

Most likely she'd be ready to pass out by the time they reached her, and the whole gang would just be found lounging on a private room feasting on simple cakes and pastries, plus the free food Momo's sponsors would give her.

But no matter what plan they have to celebrate her birthday, all she ever needed was their company. Her comfort, her happiness, her home. She couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

**There you go! ;) Sooo what do you think? Please tell me through reviews! I'd gladly appreciate comments and criticism, I really would. **

**Meanwhile, I'd still mourn over our computer that got fixed-but-not-yet-really-fixed...**

**Belated Happy Valentine's again, haha xD Your responses would be nice gifts, hihi~ ;)**

**P.S. For more feelsy/crack AUs and fics, as well as updates all about our favorite dead kids, I encourage you guys to like Kagerou Project RP on Facebook!**


End file.
